


Найденная пропажа

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Лейтенант Митака встретил его на "Финализаторе", потерял и вновь обрёл спустя несколько лет.





	Найденная пропажа

Митака столкнулся с ним в тускло освещённом коридоре «Финализатора» после объявления общей тревоги. Сопротивление предприняло отчаянную самоубийственную атаку на флот Первого ордена, и весь офицерский состав подняли с постелей. С трудом застёгивая на бегу форменные брюки и прихрамывая в сапогах на босу ногу, лейтенант Митака нёсся к мостику, чтобы помочь генералу Хаксу. Китель он держал под мышкой. 

Завернув за угол, он врезался в престранного высокого человека. Молодого... офицера? Без формы, в крайне неуставных штанах и босиком. Митака никогда раньше не видел его. И не мог понять, как кому-то на «Финализаторе» позволили отпустить такие длинные волосы. Митака ткнулся носом в обнажённую широкую грудь, поднял взгляд и уставился в узкие от тёмной злобы глаза, зачарованно отметив полные губы, искривлённые в надменной гримасе, множество родинок и гневно дрожащий подбородок. 

Трепеща от любопытства, Митака тем не менее обошёл живое, весьма сердитое препятствие и продолжил свой поспешный путь, он прибыл на мостик одним из первых после генерала Хакса и организовал команду техников для устранения последствий атаки. Только с тех пор Митака потерял покой. Он осторожно наводил справки о высоком офицере с неуставной стрижкой, но никаких данных не было. Никого подходящего под описание на «Финализаторе» не числилось. Никого похожего не оказалось и на других звездолётах. 

Митака был в растерянности. Он понимал природу своего влечения и рассеянность, которую оно вызывало. В Первом Порядке подобное не одобрялось. Фактически спать можно было с кем угодно, однако, если при очередном плановом медосмотре у психотехника выяснится, что во время смены служащего отвлекают мысли, не связанные с работой, встанет вопрос о его квалификации, и в личном деле появится соответствующая отметка. Данное обстоятельство может изрядно подпортить безупречную репутацию многообещающего молодого офицера и поставить жирный крест на карьере. Слухи тоже далеко разносятся. Да и что он сказал бы при встрече? «Спешу доложить, что у меня неуместный стояк на ваше необычное, но привлекательное лицо, точнее, на нижнюю его часть? Не могли бы вы мне помочь с моей небольшой, простите, большой проблемой?»

С каждым циклом надежда найти таинственного человека угасала. Митака стал плохо спать, ограничил себя в потреблении пищи и приложил все усилия, чтобы никто ничего не замечал. Работа — лучшее лекарство, война — верный способ забыть обо всём. 

В числе других офицеров, доставленных с уничтоженной базы «Старкиллер», Митака ждал распределения в ангаре у пассажирского шаттла, возле которого магистр рыцарей Рен вздумал обменяться привычными злобными колкостями с генералом, будучи, что непривычно, без маски. Голос его оставался столь же низким и устрашающим, а лицо... Митака узнал это лицо, ныне осунувшееся, посуровевшее, ничуть не испорченное свежим шрамом. Это был тот самый человек, с которым он столкнулся тогда, два года назад, в коридоре «Финализатора» и кого безуспешно искал. Кайло Рен. 

Митака никак не мог определить, что же преобладало в том знании: ужас или восторг. Магистр Рен слыл монстром с ужасным вспыльчивым характером. Да и сам Митака был знаком с удушающими приёмами Силы не понаслышке. 

Он никак не мог увязать воедино два образа: полуголый растрёпанный парень, которого он вожделел с первого взгляда, и смертельно опасный форсъюзер — но всё равно представил магистра Рен без его длинных балахонов, без многослойной одежды. И мгновенно завёлся. Запоздало осознал, что позволил себе неподобающие мысли: магистр резко развернулся и смерил его потемневшим взглядом. Митака почувствовал, как на спине выступает холодный пот. Рен всё знал. 

С той поры жизнь Митаки превратилась в ад. Магистр появлялся в самых неожиданных местах и наблюдал. Смотрел молча, жевал свои большие губы, а Митака старался не съёжиться под этим пронизывающим, пробирающим взглядом и едва не прятался за новообретённую консоль. Первый Порядок пережил ужасное время, прежде чем война с Сопротивлением подарила всем им нового Верховного лидера, о котором никто не просил. 

И Первый Порядок стал Первым хаосом. Хаос затронул всех, включая Митаку: голографическое лицо Рена возникло прямо перед ним и генералом Хаксом на пятый день после крушения «Супримаси», прерывая доклад, и потребовало:

— Генерал Хакс. Пришлите ко мне лейтенанта Дофельда Митаку. Немедленно.

— Слушаюсь, Верховный лидер. — Хакс кивнул побелевшему Митаке: — Вы слышали, лейтенант. В тронную залу.

В его движениях, помимо привычной резкости, была ещё и какая-то отчаянность. Митака знал, что они с бывшим магистром не ладили всё то время, как работали вместе, и постоянно спорили, теперь же генерал Хакс не мог позволить себе ни единого вольного высказывания без того, чтобы не ощутить уничижающее воздействие Силы. Терпением новый Верховный лидер не отличался, советов, даже самых разумных и осторожных, не принимал. 

Весь путь до тронной залы Митака ощущал себя испорченным дроидом. Хромоногим, с дефектной программой. И чем выше турболифт возносил его, тем хуже ему становилось. Светящиеся красным панели прочили скорую смерть, и когда открылись двери, Митака уже еле шагал: так дрожали колени. 

Верховный лидер Кайло Рен встретил его, сидя на троне. Рыцарей Рен за его спиной, к счастью, не было. Митака вытянулся по стойке смирно.

— Лейтенант. 

— Верховный лидер, — пробормотал Митака упавшим голосом. Все пункты Устава о надлежащем обращении к вышестоящим лицам мгновенно вылетели из головы. 

Слабая ухмылка Рена была ужасна. Первый порядок был строг к своим людям, но Верховный лидер — подчас неоправданно жесток.

— Я знаю о ваших мыслях. Эта бесполезная маленькая голова забита мелкими грязными мыслишками, в которых вы имеете меня в рот. Вам так нравится мой рот? 

Сразу к делу без лишней демагогии. 

Капля пота встретилась с наглухо застегнутым воротом кителя. Этот отчёт, напряжённый и смертельно опасный, мог стать последним. Митака испуганно заикнулся:

— В-верховный лидер...

— Я задал... вопрос! 

Рен дёрнул сжатой в кулак рукой, и Митаку бросило к его ногам, прежде чем он успел осознать, что происходит. Не мигая, Рен смотрел на ладони, устроившиеся на его коленях. В попытке удержаться Митака силился принять более подобострастную позу, но пальцы свело намертво. Он оставался лежать у ног Верховного лидера, возложив на него руки. 

— А вы наглец. 

Митаку подняли за шиворот и поставили на колени. Рука в перчатке коснулась уголка его рта, неся с собой вкус пепла и соли.

— Вы были бы счастливы получить мой рот, не так ли? А поделитесь ли вы своим?

Митака лихорадочно закивал, с восторженной надеждой заглядывая Рену в глаза. Тот холодно улыбнулся и принялся стаскивать перчатку.


End file.
